


Shadow Witch

by pitterpatterpot



Series: Throne Family [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitterpatterpot/pseuds/pitterpatterpot
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Elide's and Lorcan's time in Perranth.





	Shadow Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emjen_Enla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjen_Enla/gifts).



> So this is to fill in the second part of the request from Emjen_Enla!
> 
> If there are any other requests for this couple in the series they'll come up here!

It stares at him from where it lies next to the bed. 

Its smooth wooden stick, its gold (yes, golds, not copper, not silver, not brash, but gold) twine wrapping the bristles together at the end. It looms at him, a silent promise of death and threat. He may not have Hella’s lurking over his shoulder anymore, but that doesn’t mean that Lorcan can’t see a gods damn death trap when he sees it. 

Yet Elide seems to love it.

She strokes the handle lovingly, glances at it and then the window as if contemplating how far the drop would be if she grabbed it and tried to join the wind in its flow. 

Lorcan very much does not want her to join the wind and its flow.

Maybe it’s selfish, considering he has the ability to fly, but he sees the longing in her eyes and it terrifies him. What if she tries and she falls? What if she falls and he just can’t catch her?  
What would he do then?

“Lorcan,” Elide smiles gently, kissing his cheek as she leans over the bed, “relax. I’m not going to jump out of the window.”

Growling, he ducks his head down into the crook of her neck. “You look like you want to.”

“Don’t worry. In a few weeks Manon will come to teach me how to fly herself.”

As if that’s supposed to calm his heart. That witch and her snarls will be the death of him.

~~~

Sighing, Lorcan walks through the hallways, preparing to descend down the staircase to meet Elide for lunch. Now being Lord Lorcan Lochan in harder then he imagined it would be.  
Not the he’d trade it for the world. Being accepted into Elide’s family name, into her city, is by far one of the greatest honours he’s had in his life. 

So walking down this staircase, where so many of Elide’s ancestors look from their painting, is a privilege. They all look at him with what he hopes is acceptance and the will for him to continue-

Until his foot misses a step, and he falls.

“Lorcan?” Elide yells his name, and he can vaguely hear her running up the stairs. “Lorcan!”

She kneels in front of him, face twisting at the way he holds onto his ankle. It makes Lorcan realise suddenly that this image, him falling down a staircase with an injured ankle, stands too closely to her own past memories. 

“I’m fine,” he slowly stands, wincing at the sharp pain that runs through his ankle. 

“Let’s go to the healers,” Elide desperately leads him away. 

~~~

“It’s just a sprain,” the healer sighs, finishing in bandaging his ankle. “Just relax and keep it levitated.”

“We will,” Elide shakes her head vigorously, obviously more concerned then Lorcan who continues to try to walk.

Elide follows him, keeping such a close eye on Lorcan that it makes feel feel the need to almost run away if he could. Soon they reach their room, and Elide makes no secret when it comes to directly shoving him through the doorway and towards the bed.   
“Elide,” Lorcan sighs, “I’m fine.”

“You heard the healer,” her brows stay furrowed, her mouth set in a hard, determined line. “Elevate your leg. Lie down.”

Resisting a growl, Lorcan does as she says. He’ll never admit the satisfaction he receives at the way she fusses around him, making sure that his ankle is rested properly. It makes sense, in some small way, considering her own lack of aid when she hurt her own ankle, which is currently supported still by Lorcan’s magic.

He can bear a day in bed, if it’s for her.

~~~  
“Lie down!”

“Elide I am going insane!”

“You’ve been in here for two hours!” Elide scowls, a bag of ice in hand. “Just lie down!”

“Elide,” Lorcan hobbled away from the bed, “I know you’re worried but I swear- son of a bitch!”

The broom. The fucking broom right by the bed. 

He’ll snap it. He’ll fucking snap the thing.

Or he would, if it wouldn’t devastate Elide to a point where Manon, Aelin and Aedion would probably all hunt him down with Rowan, Fenrys and Gavriel helping. 

“Lorcan!” Elide is immediately rushing forward, peering over him as he stares at the ceiling.

It’s all worth it, be in Perranth with her.

Every last damn fall. 

“Hello, witchling. Ready to fly?” Manon grins from the door, smirking down at Lorcan.

Fuck it. Five hundred years and he’s never been so out of his depth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Give requests if you have any!


End file.
